Shocked
by Vezulow
Summary: There's not much you can say about a pregnant man, is there? What can you say about a husband that recreates his ties with old flames. Can anyone imagine the things that will happen when relationships take a turn for the worst. As always, there's always s
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers, **

**I hope you have all prepared yourselves for the bombshell I'm about to drop. I bet you can tell what it is from the summary and the title, but you don't know the entire lasp of it. I have things planned that none of you never saw coming. There's new plots, and new people, so be on the lookout. I know some of you really enjoy "The Game" books/stories, and I can't help but to be happy and excited to tell you that another was is on its way. That's right, we are no writing and reading the fourth installment of Sparked. This has really been a crazy ride, and I can't tell you guys how excited I am to write this, and you never know, there might be a few guest writers on this one *hint* *hint***

**As always, you all know that there's always more. I'm sorry for writing so much, but this is the one way to keep you informed. When this story hits its high points, I will start running a poll. This poll will determine the plots of the story, and you the readers will be in complete control. There's always room for you what you guys want in my stories, and I can't wait to let you in on what's happening. This is going to be such a great story, I can already see the reviews coming. At this time, I would like to thank everyone that has been reading "The Game" stories, and I hope you all enjoy this one. **

**Without Further ado I give you the first chapter of Book Four: Shocked. **

* * *

**Title: Shocked**

**Summary: There's not much you can say about a pregnant man, is there? What can you say about a husband that recreates his ties with old flames. Can anyone imagine the things that will happen when relationships take a turn for the worst. As always, there's always someone in love, but by the time this is all over, I guarantee you that all of them and you will be Shocked. **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Main Pairings: Rosslington, Rockarua, Rynoah, Delominic**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ratliff couldn't help but feel the tears roll down his face. It was true. It was no joke, and he truly and really was pregnant. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ross, or if his boyfriend would even acknowledge the fact that it was possible. Ratliff knew that Ross wasn't like most people, but he knew that Ross didn't like change, and he didn't like adaptation. That's the only thing that scared Ratliff, but he knew that he couldn't hide it from Ross forever. From what the doctor had told him, he was already three and half months pregnant, so there really wouldn't be any time left to hide it. It was obvious that Ratliff had gained a few pounds, and it defiantly wouldn't be long before everyone began to ask him questions.

When the doctor left the room, Ratliff let his hand move to his eyes. He never wanted to come see an OBG/YN, but he didn't have a choice. He had to know for sure if he was pregnant or not, and the scan that the doctor gave him, proved that he was. Ratliff let his body slide down the soft padding of the exam table, and he stood with two feet on the ground. He had to get away. He really didn't know how much more he could take being in the building. It wasn't anyone's fault; it was just the stress that was building up inside of him. He needed time away from the hospital, and he needed to be with the one true person he loved. He needed to be with the blonde haired boy, he called Ross. Ratliff dressed himself, and grabbed his car keys. He stepped out of the room, and he was on his way out of the hospital.

When Ratliff made his way to the car, he quickly jumped in. There was really no point in taking his time. He knew that he had to tell Ross, and he knew that time wasn't going to slow down just for him. Ratliff let his fingers push the keys into the black sedan he drove, and quickly started the vehicle. Once the car was started, the brown haired boy wasted no time in pulling away. He had to get to Ross, and he had to tell him what was going on. He didn't know how Ross would take it, but he knew that he had to say something. He didn't know how long he could keep it a secret, and he really didn't want to keep it a secret, at least not towards Ross. To say Ratliff wasn't scared would be a lie. He knew what people were capable of, and he really didn't want to be the center of attention. He just wanted to live his life in the shadows, and he wanted it to be over.

Calum groaned when he turned in bed. When he realized that he was alone, his eyes quickly bolted open. He needed to know where his wife was. Quickly, Calum jumped from his bed, and he ran out of his room. First, he checked the nursery where he assumed Kylie would be. When he opened the door, he found no one. The blood in Calum's body began to rise a little. Second, Calum ran down the hall to Bradley's and Kyle's room, and when he opened the door, he couldn't help but feel the blood boiling in his body. It wasn't boiling because he was made, but at the fact that no one was here with him. He didn't know where his family was, and it scared the hell out of him. After everything that had ever happened to him and his family, he needed to know where they were at each and every waking moment of the day.

Calum was drawn out from his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking at his front door. He didn't know who it was, but he really didn't have a choice as to answer it or not. Calum, in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, made his way to the front door, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw who was at the door. It was one of his old buddies, and now was as good a time as ever. Calum knew that what he was thinking was wrong, but he couldn't help the feeling he felt. Everything that he had been through, and the thought of not having Raini, kind of put him in the mood in a way, and he had the solution to his problem right in front of him. He knew that he was taking a chance by bringing John into his house, but he really didn't care. He had to get his rocks off, and that's all he was worried about.

Rocky moaned as he felt Laura's lips wrap around his appendage. It had been ages since he and Laura had fooled around, and to say he missed it would be an understatement. He missed how it felt, he missed the warmth, and most of all he missed Laura. Ever since Ross and Ratliff's fake deaths, Laura had been getting farther and farther apart from Rocky, and he was glad that it was finally coming back. Rocky closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure that was moving through his body. He wasn't expecting it, but here it was. Rocky let his mouth fall open with a low moan, and within seconds, Laura was taking down everything that her husband was giving her. When she was finished she came up, and she let her lips meet his. She was glad that they were together, and she never wanted anything to happen to him. They were made for each other, and she wanted everything to work.

Noah couldn't help but smile when he awoke and felt warmth wrapped around his body. After all the game stuff, he finally decided that he was going to make his relationship with Ryland work, and he was glad that he took that step. After a month, they had become the closest of friends, and the best of lovers. Of course, they had to hide their love from the world, but everyone in the family knew about them, and they couldn't be happier for them. In some cases, it was as Rynoah had a better relationship then some of the other couples. Noah just closed his eyes, and he let the warmth he felt whisk him away. He was so glad that Ryland was his, and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for the boy. Noah loved him with all his heart, and he would do whatever he had to do to make him happy. Noah pushed his body back towards Ryland's body, and he felt sleep pull his body. In a way, it was like perfect harmony. Everyone had love, and everyone was enjoying themselves –everyone except Rydel that it.

Rydel cried out as she felt the sting that rippled across her face. If she knew being in a relationship would involve so much violence, she would have gladly said no. She knew that it was risky, but she wanted to prove herself right, and just like the idiot she was, she told her so called boyfriend yes. Rydel regretted every minute that she spent with her abuser. He was supposed to love her, but with him, it was something far from it. Rydel closed her eyes, and she tried her best to wish the abuse away, but it just continued. Everything she was feeling could have been avoided. That's right, it could have all been avoided if she would have simply told him no. If she had told Dominic Barnes no, then everything she was feeling could have been avoided.

When Ratliff pulled into Ross's parking lot, he couldn't help but feel tears coming down. He knew that there was no one here but Ross, and that he was the only one here, it was his house after all. Ratliff parked his car, and he couldn't help but think about everything that Ross could say or do to him. He removed the keys from the ignition, and he opened the door to his car. He looked at the front door of Ross's house, and he slowly made way for it. He didn't know how long it took him to get there, but he eventually made it. When Ratliff was face to face with the door, he twisted the knob, and he quickly stepped into the house. He could smell his lover, and it brought a smile to his saddened face. Ratliff walked around a corner, and he could spot his blonde lover on the couch. He walked to the couch, and he took a seat before he immediately felt Ross's arms around him.

Ross knew something wasn't right. He knew that Ratliff wasn't okay, and he knew that he was out of the loop on something. Ross let his eyes move from the television screen in front of him, and he looked deep into the brown orbs that he loved. He had to get an answer. He didn't know how he was going to, but he knew he had to. Ross closed his eyes, and he let a tear roll down one side of his face. He couldn't deal with the fact that his lover was sad, and it made him sad. He opened his eyes, and the only thing that he could let out of his mouth was the one question that was playing on his mind. He looked Ratliff in the face, and he let it go.

"Ratliff, what is wrong with you."

* * *

**I bet you all hate me for leaving it right there, but you know -it's that dramatic effect of writing. Ha! Anyways, you all know what to do at this point. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to hearing from you. Don't forget that I am open to questions on at R5ismylif3, and I do have a twitter account, R5writer. With that said, Jason, is now over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratliff let his eyes turn towards Ross's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel more tears coming down his face. He was causing his lover pain, and he wasn't even trying to. Ratliff honestly didn't know how to tell Ross that he was pregnant, but what dude would. Ratliff stared into Ross's eyes, and he could see the man he fell in love with, and he knew that he couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell Ross the truth, and he had to deal with the repercussions, if there were any. Ratliff pulled himself up, and he let his body fall back into Ross's. He turned his head and moved his eyes until they found Ross's hand. He picked the blonde's arm up, and he slowly brought it to his stomach. He didn't know how else to say it. He looked at Ross, and he waited for it to click in his mind.

It took Ross quite a while to figure out what was happening. When he felt his hand touch Ratliff's stomach, he couldn't help but feel the hardness of it. It had never been like that before. He let his palm move around the skin, and he could feel the hardness all the way around. He didn't know what was wrong with Ratliff, but he assumed it had something to do with his stomach. Ross looked into Ratliff's face, and he felt his features soften at the sight of his lover. He was perfect in every way, and seeing him in pain caused him to be in pain. Ross let his eyes fall back to Ratliff's stomach, and he couldn't help but look at the way it looked. It appeared as if it got bigger. He wasn't calling Ratliff fat, but from the looks of it, he looked like he was pregnant.

Ross felt his eyes grow in size, and he couldn't help but let a smile roll across his lips. He turned his head, and he looked towards Ratliff, before letting his mouth move. He had to know if it was true. He had to know if Ratliff was going to have his child. Everything in his life had been good for him, and he hoped that was yet another one. Ross looked Ratliff right into the eyes, and he opened his mouth, asking the one question he needed an answer to.

"Ratliff, are you pregnant?"

Ratliff looked at his excited boyfriend, and he couldn't help but nod. He didn't know why he was so scared of the fact that Ross was going to leave him. He forgot that Ross was Ross, and that he wasn't going anywhere. Ratliff smiled when he felt Ross's arms wrap around him. At that point, he couldn't help but feel a source of love morph over his body. He was with the perfect lover, and now he was going to have the perfect child –a child that he and Ross both helped to create. Ross looked down, and he let his lips fall to Ratliff's before he gripped the boy closer to his body. They were going to be together forever, and nothing was going to stop them.

As Calum came down from his orgasm, he couldn't help but smile. That was the best he'd had in years. Sure, Raini was his wife, but she didn't have anything on him. Calum turned his head off the pillow, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the dark black hair of Curt Mega. He knew the man was good, and he had forgotten how good he was. Calum could feel himself getting hard again just thinking about what the two of them did, but before he could commence a round two, Curt was gone and out the door. Calum sighed before letting his hand fall to his lower regions. If there was no one to help, he'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

Vanessa smiled to herself as she watched the scene in front of her. She always thought that it was a good idea to place the camera around everyone. She now had footage for the best drama, reality show ever. Not only did she had the Rosslington pregnancy, but she had the Rydel beatings and the Rynoah meetings. She couldn't help but be proud of herself. Now, the only thing she needed was some dirt of Rocky and Riker, and the show would be set. With everyone being obsessed in their owe drama, it would open a chance for her to cash in. She looked at the screens, and she couldn't help but smile. She had everything, and she was going to have yet another successful show, and there was going to be no interference. She was in charge, and she got to call the shots.

Laura moaned out in pleasure as she felt Rocky's hardness slide inside of her. It had been so long, and she needed it bad. She closed her eyes, and she could feel her life flashing before her. This was what she needed, and she couldn't help but cry out. When she opened her eyes, she was staring up at Rocky's face, feeling his cock slide in and out of her. It felt great, and she wouldn't give the feeling up for anything. Laura didn't know where he got his moves from, but they were working. She closed her eyes and cried out when she felt her heat explode its orgasm. She looked towards Rocky, and she could do nothing but smile at her husband.

As soon as Rydel was off the floor, she ran towards the bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door, and she stared at the small window that was pushed inside of the wall. She didn't know where it led to, but she didn't care. As quickly as she heard the beating on the bathroom door, she was out of the window. In seconds she was running down the road with a bruised and tear stricken face. She had to make to her house, and she had to make sure no one saw her. She thought Dominic loved her, and she was truly shocked when she discovered he was abusive.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratliff sighed as he felt his back connect with his and Ross's bed. He was tired from the baby, and he needed to take a rest. Ratliff closed his eyes while laying in the bed, and when he did, he thought about everything that happened. He was pregnant, but he couldn't remember when it was time that Ross didn't wear a condom. Ratliff felt more tears falling from his eyes. He wasn't pregnant with Ross's baby. Ratliff clenched his fist tightly, and he lifted them before slamming them into the bed. How could he have been so stupid? He had cheated on Ross, and what made it bad was that he cheated on Ross with his older brother. Ratliff knew it was wrong to sleep with Ross's brother, but they weren't together at the moment, and he was there for him. Ratliff loved and he didn't know how to stop it. Ratliff felt awful, but only for the reason that he would have to tell Rocky that he was pregnant with his baby. Ratliff didn't want to think about what happened, but he couldn't help it. He had to know the story, so when he told Rocky it would be believable.

_It all started in the beginning. Right before they left. Ross had gotten angry and Ratliff, and he decided to leave. They were at the hotel, and that night, Ratliff decided to leave. He didn't know how to deal with Ross. He snuck out of the hotel, and jumped into the car and drove back to California. He was just driving, and he was headed home. He needed to clear his mind, and that was the only way he thought he could. When he made it back to LA, he pulled into the Lynch driveway. He parked the car, and he quickly stepped out. He stormed into the house, and he felt tears running down his eyes. He and Ross had been in a heated argument, and Ross ended up telling him that he never wanted to see his face again. Ratliff felt his life falling apart, and he needed someone to talk to. Ratliff walked into the house, and he walked right to Rocky's room. No one knew it, but Rocky was actually a good mediator. Ratliff walked into the room, and he fell right onto the bed. His tears were covering the sheet in tears, and Rocky was no where to be found. Ratliff felt his head rise up, and when he turned them, he couldn't help but smile at his friend. _

_He was coming out of the bathroom, and there was nothing wrapped around him but a towel. Rocky Lynch was stark naked, and Ratliff couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be with Rocky in a sexual way. Ratliff felt his eyes roaming over Rocky's body, and he couldn't stop the erection that was forming in his pants. Ratliff wanted to have sex with Rocky, and there wasn't anything he wanted more. Ross didn't want him anymore, and he had an erection. He wanted to feel loved, and he wanted all his pain to go away. Ratliff stood up from bed, and he walked towards Rocky. His erection was clearly visible, and he didn't care. He walked up to Rocky, and he ripped the towel away from his hips. He looked towards Rocky, and he saw the look of confusion across his face, and the only thing he could say was what was playing on his mind. _

_"Just make me feel good."_

_Rocky looked at Ratliff like he was crazy, but he couldn't stand it when he felt Ratliff's tongue on his cock. It was still soft, but with each lick across his sensitive skin, it got harder and harder. Rocky didn't want to do anything with Ratliff, but the way he sucked and licked across his cock made him want more. Rocky closed his eyes, and he started thrusting his hips upward. Ratliff stopped moving, and he allowed Rocky to fuck his mouth. Ratliff was loving each and every minute of it, and he wanted more. Ratliff moved his mouth away from the cock, and stood to his feet. He brought Rocky's hand to his throbbing cock, and he moaned when he felt Rocky grip at it. He wanted it out of his pants, and he wanted to feel Rocky's hand around his cock. Ratliff moved his own hands down to his pants, and he undid his belt. He pulled his pants down before looping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down. Ratliff was naked, and his seven inch cock was throbbing. Ratliff looked up to Rocky, and he turned his body around. He wanted to feel the cock buried in his ass, and he wanted to scream and moan Rocky's name. Ratliff felt his hands touch the ground, and he moaned when he felt the tip of Rocky's dick entering his bottom. _

Ratliff felt more and more tears falling from his eyes. He didn't cheat on Ross, but he didn't know how he was going to take it when and if he told him. Ratliff didn't want to think about it. He wanted to sleep on it, and think about what it meant. Ratliff kept his eyes closed, and he fell asleep. He needed to get away from whatever it was the was on his mind. Vanessa smiled at the sight of Ratliff. She had been looking for dirt of Rocky and Riker, and from the reaction she saw , she knew something major happened. She wanted to know what happened, but that would mean getting more information, and more sources. Vanessa turned her head and she smiled at the dark haired boy that stood behind her. It was Riker's best friend, and there wasn't anything he didn't know about him. She felt a smile run across her face at the thought of his story. She needed help, and she knew just where she was going to get it. If he said no, then the entire world would know about how he got his job on glee.


End file.
